


how to fall in love (Shawn Hunter Edition)

by echokomfloukru



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, a little angsty, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn tells the story of they fell in love<br/>Step 1: Steal her purse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to fall in love (Shawn Hunter Edition)

**Step 1: Steal her purse (and look into her eyes).**  
Okay, stealing is wrong. But it was done in the name of love, so that makes it alright. When you get her purse, go through it. If she has Kiwi lip balm in her purse, then you go after her. You have to look her in her eyes and realize something you’re friends have been telling you all along. This girl is it. And you don’t want to lose the girl of your dreams.

 **Step 2: Ruin her date.**  
If the girl of your dreams is going on a date with some jerk named Ted, then you have no other choice. You go and crash her date. Then you let her know how you feel about her. If you’re lucky she’ll go on a date with you and share a magical kiss. 

**Step 3: Have your evil exes ruin your Valentine’s Day and realize you don’t want to mess this up.**  
Okay, so while finding your dream girl, you may have hit some bumps on the way and now you’re tires are flat. So, I made a few mistakes, but I wouldn’t do that to Angela. Grab her hands and tell the girl of your dreams that you would like to get to know her better so you won’t mess up. You can’t mess this one up.

 **Step 4: Get to know her, be her friend.**  
Get to know everything about her. Like how her eyes sparkle when she’s talking about something she read, or how she flexes her fingers three times when someone says something to irritate her and she’s trying to not snap at them. Learn that she is very ticklish. Learn to love her.

 **Step 5: Go to college together.**  
You worked hard to get this girl and you don’t want to separate from her, or your best friend and his girlfriend. They’re all your family and you don’t want to lose any of them. You get accepted at the last minute and smile because now you don’t have to worry about being left alone again.

 **Step 6: Break up.**  
You’re in college now and you want to explore. The girl of your dreams gives you an option and you take the easy way out because you’re too young to appreciate what you have (oh no, that part comes later).

 **Step 7: Run away from your heart.**  
She’s the girl of your dreams and your friends are her friends, so you’ll always near her. But you’re not with her so it isn’t the same. You realize how much you miss her, but you’re selfish pride won’t allow you to tell Angela that. Because you’re Shawn Hunter and Angela Moore could turn into another person who will leave you and you didn’t want that. Pushing her away is the only choice. No matter how good that kiss felt or how much it hurt to hear her say she’s done.

 **Step 8: Fight to get her back.**  
Eventually, you grow up some and stop playing games. This is the girl you want to spend forever with and you’re just letting her go. So, you show off in front of her dad, the only person she will listen to, because now she’s running. You watch as she breaks down and catch her in your arms. You heart soars as she tells you she loves you and that she always has. You hold on to her and that moment for as long you can. Moments like these don’t come by often. 

**Step 9: Fight to keep her.**  
You finally got over the fear of being left behind and now she’s about to leave you. You could be selfish and ask her to stay, she loves you so much she would but that wouldn’t be fair. You let her go across the country for a year with her dad because she’s the woman you’re in love with and you want her to be happy.

 **Step 10: Let Her Go (and hope she comes back).**  
You watch as she walks out the door and try to ignore the feeling of it being done. Just because you whispered goodbye, doesn’t mean you meant it. You just wanted to be the first one to say it. As you finally move and head back to the bed that smells like her, you can feel hope again. Maybe this won’t be the end of us.

 **Step 11: Smile when she comes back to you.**  
A year is a long time being apart, but you two make it. A part of your heart knew you would. You smile as she spots you, the smile stretching wide across her face. She runs into your arms and she still fits just right. She kisses you and you spin around because why not make this moment more beautiful. The girl of your dreams is in your arms and you have a good feeling she’s not leaving your side again.

 **Step 12: Marry her.**  
The night before you call her dad and ask for her hand in marriage, because that’s how Cory told you it was done. You place her back on the floor, her father nodding as you pull the ring out of your pocket. You drop down to one knee as she covers her mouth in surprise. Yeah, this was happening.  
She says yes and you kiss and her dad smiles because he knows she’s happy and that’s all that the two of you wanted. The people around you cheer but all you can focus on is the girl in front of you.  
Then you tell the story in front of your niece and her friends at every Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner. Riley will smile and tell Maya she wants as bond as strong as theirs to which Maya will tell her that she already does. Riley smiles even more and Angela’s hand finds yours under the table. You bring it towards you and place a delicate kiss on it. When it’s your turn, you say your thanks for finding the girl of your dreams and making her yours.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this came out way better than expected. Comments are nice and welcome.


End file.
